The Award
by PrehistoricCat
Summary: The University want to present an award in the name of Professor Cutter, and they need someone to represent him at the awards ceremony.  There's only one person for the job.


**Disclaimer: Not mine, no copyright intended**

**A/N: I've been doing a bit of a tidy up on my Live Journal and found a couple of old fics that I never posted on here for some reason. This is one of them... enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Things at the ARC had been unusually quiet since Abby, Connor and Danny had returned through the anomaly. With Helen's death, the team had felt a sense of relief, but they were still uneasy – could anomalies still open? No-one had any idea just how many of the anomalies had been Helen's creations, and how many had been a "natural" occurrence. Only time would tell.<p>

Abby had been avoiding the others, especially Connor. She'd let him move back into the flat, but she shut herself away in her room most of the time. Truth was, she was embarrassed. Before they'd gone after Helen and got trapped in the Cretaceous period, she had kissed Connor, stepped over a line she had vowed she would never cross. She'd then left poor Connor feeling confused, and she knew he had such little self confidence he would never question her about her feelings for him. She knew Danny had seen her kiss him, and no doubt the others would have guessed something had happened. She felt such a bitch, but she couldn't ruin her friendship with Connor … or maybe she already had.

Abby was sat studying some photos and drawings of lizards, enjoying the peace and quiet for a change. The only sound in the room was the clicking of computer keys – Connor was trying to correct a fault with the anomaly detector's software. He was concentrating so hard, his face was screwed up. Abby glanced over and smiled at him, then looked away when she saw Sarah had caught her. "Can I get anyone a drink?" Sarah said, "Abby? Connor?"

"Mm, yes please," Connor muttered, not looking away from his screen.

"Not for me thanks," Abby said. As Sarah was about to leave the room, Danny entered, almost knocking her over.

"Sorry guys, we're being summoned. Lester wants us. Now." The team all looked at each other with the same thought. What was this?

They all followed each other into Lester's office. Becker was already there. Standing by the desk in a line, they felt like naughty school children awaiting their punishment from the Headmaster. Lester glared up at them, stone faced.

"I've had a letter from Professor Cutter's former University. I suppose they sent it to me as I was the one who informed them of his untimely…. Death." Lester paused, sensing he had stirred a painful memory in all of the people stood before him. "Basically, they've set up an award at the University in his name, giving a small grant to a promising student or something."

Connor cleared his throat "That seems very.. fitting… I think Cutter would have liked that." The others nodded.

"I'm glad you think so. Thing is, they want someone to formally present the inaugural award at their annual presentation evening next month. Someone to represent Professor Cutter. Since he had no next of kin …. " Lester trailed off.

"It should be Connor." Danny said. The others all nodded in agreement.

"No, I couldn't … I couldn't… not me!" Connor looked horrified at the thought.

"Danny's right," Abby said "You knew Cutter the best out of any of us, you were his student… it has to be you."

"Sarah? Becker? Your thoughts?" Lester said.

"I vote for Connor too." Sarah said

"No question, Connor should represent Cutter at the awards." Becker said

"Then it's agreed. I'll let the University know that Connor Temple will be attending. That's it, thank you everyone." Lester dismissed them as quickly as he'd summoned them

"Do I not get a say in this?" Connor demanded as they walked along the corridor back towards the work area.

"No!" chorused the others.

-o-

Back at their flat, Abby could see just how worried Connor was. This was a huge thing for him, it would have been difficult for any of them, but Connor was the one who Cutter had taken under his wing. For the first time in a number of weeks, she joined him on the sofa. "You'll be great Connor. We'll all help you write your speech, and help you practise."

"I don't know if I can do it Abby," he whispered "I would be an embarrassment to Cutter."

"Don't talk like that Connor!" Abby snapped "You're the only choice for this job, and Cutter would be so proud of you, the way you've taken the research on since he …."

"Seems I don't have a choice in this, do I?" he conceded.

"Come on, go find a notepad and a pen, we'll make a start on that speech, then we can get the others to help tomorrow." Abby watched Connor ferret around in drawers for a pen. It was nice to feel she could relax and be his friend again, and this little project would be great for sealing that friendship back up.

-o-

As the day of the awards night approached, the team all took turns to help Connor go through his speech. They all knew it by heart, and the words touched a raw nerve every time he went through it. Connor would be fantastic, as long as his nerves held out.

"I think you're all set you know," Sarah said, after she'd listened to Connor yet again. "I bet you're going to look gorgeous in a tux too."

"A tux?" Connor suddenly looked worried again

"Please tell me you've got a tux Connor?" he shook his head. "Connor! What are you thinking?" She grabbed his arm and dragged him off to where Becker was busy writing up a report.

"Can I help?" Becker said, looking annoyed at the interruption

"Connor needs a tux," Sarah said.

Rolling his eyes, Becker looked Connor up and down "I don't think mine will fit you, but I know a good place you can hire one from at short notice." he scribbled an address down on a post-it note and handed it to Connor.

"Thanks," Connor replied shakily. This was something he could do without, he was already nervous about the speech, and now he was going to have dress up in a jacket and bow tie and look completely ridiculous too. He was grateful that Sarah was helping him, she seemed to know what to ask for when they went to the shop, and waiting patiently whilst they measured him and kitted him out with everything he needed.

"Would you be needing a cummerbund too?" the assistant asked. Connor had no idea what one was, let alone whether he needed one or not. "It's usual to have one in the same colour as the lady's dress. What colour is your date wearing?"

Panic suddenly hit Connor. Sarah read his expression straight away "Connor, who are you taking?"

"Well, I assumed Abby would …"

"You can't just assume things like that Connor! Abby will need to get a dress, she'll want to get her hair done … its not just something you can throw at her a few hours before!" Sarah was pulling her mobile out of her handbag and dialling Abby's number as she spoke. Connor couldn't imagine Abby fussing over an outfit, but Sarah seemed to think it was important

"Abby … I'm taking you shopping." Sarah said, walking out of the shop.

-o-

Abby was not a "Posh frock" kind of girl. She'd never been to anything like this before, and she didn't like being dragged around shop after shop trying on dresses that made her feel like a Barbie doll. She almost wished Connor had asked Sarah to go, she seemed more suited to this kind of thing. After hours of trying on dresses that Sarah liked and Abby hated, or dresses Abby liked and Sarah thought "unsuitable", she was about to give up. Then they saw it, they both put their hands on it at the same time. "Try it on Abby, then come out and show me."

Minutes later, Abby emerged from the dressing room and Sarah gasped. "Abby .. that's it. That's the one." The dress clung to Abby's tiny frame perfectly, showing her feminine curves, and a hint of cleavage. The dress was a silvery pale blue that complimented the blue of her eyes perfectly, shimmering from shoulder to foot, with a slit up the side that revealed a little leg when she walked, classy, a little sexy and very Abby. She looked at herself in the mirror, not quite believing it was her.

"Yes, I think this is the one," Abby smiled.

"You look gorgeous," Sarah sighed "You're going to blow Connor's socks off!"

"I don't know about that," Abby said

"Oh come on! It's obvious he has it really bad for you. Don't pretend you don't know," Sarah said.

Abby did know. He had told her. "I won't let you go," he had said "I love you."

"And… if you want my opinion … I think you have it bad for him too," Sarah grinned. Abby reddened. She thought she did too.

"Connor and I are just friends," Abby said

"What's stopping you?"

"There's nothing to stop."

"What's stopping you from being more than just friends? He likes you, you like him."

"We're just friends, Sarah … end of conversation." Abby turned and practically ran back into the changing room. She stood for a few moments, leaning against the wall of the tiny room. Damn Sarah! She'd almost been looking forward to the awards night, lending some moral support to Connor and then enjoying the hospitality – but now she felt like there were other agendas out there. It was too late to tell Connor she couldn't go, and he'd be devastated if she didn't.

She changed back into her own clothes and made her way back over to the display where Sarah was waiting "I'm sorry Abby," she said. "I spoke out of turn. It's none of my business."

"It's OK. I'm just a bit on edge about this whole evening, dressing up isn't my thing. I'm sorry too." The two girls hugged "Let's get this paid for then before I change my mind!"

"And then, let me treat you to a coffee, as an apology," Sarah said.

But it wasn't just about coffee. Abby found she needed to talk, woman to woman. She didn't have any female friends, and there are some things only another woman could understand. Like this. "You want to know what's stopping me from letting Connor know how I really feel about him?" Sarah nodded "I'm useless at relationships."

"Aren't we all?" Sarah said

"Maybe, but I've had more disasters than most. I don't just mean romantic ones, but all relationships. I'm Abby Maitland, the tough one, I don't need anyone, I look after myself. It's worked for me for years, and those that don't like it tend to disappear from the scene very quickly, just as I'm getting close. But for the first time in my life, someone has stuck around, seen something else in me, actually likes my friendship."

"Connor?"

Abby nodded "I don't want to lose that."

"Maybe the reason he sticks around, and the reason you like him around, isn't friendship. Maybe its love?" Sarah said. "What makes you think it would be so terrible to be with him as a lover instead of just a friend?"

"It's less complicated that way. What if we fall out of love? I can't risk losing the one real friend I have." she was close to tears.

Sarah shook her head "I think you're wrong, Abby. It's obvious to anyone with half a brain that you two have something special, different. It's so rare to find. Denying the way you feel is only going to lead to unhappiness and bad feelings, and you could end up losing him anyway." she stroked Abby's hand. Sarah sensed Abby was not going to change her mind easily. She obviously valued Connor's friendship above anything else. Sarah felt sad for the younger woman sat opposite. She hoped that she would see sense soon, before it was too late.

-o-

The following evening, Sarah came round to Abby and Connor's flat to help them get ready. She envied them, getting dressed up was exactly her thing, but she knew that Connor and Abby were the only ones who should be doing this – it was for Cutter. Connor emerged from his room first.

"Do I look OK?" he asked nervously, fiddling with the bow tie.

"Here, let me," Sarah said, straightening it for him. "Now, let's have a proper look at you." She stood back and looked him up and down. "James Bond eat your heart out!"

Connor grinned "James Bond?" You think so?" he raised his right eyebrow "license to kill and all that!"

"Let me take some photos of you, go and pose by the staircase."

Connor obliged, he posed for several shots, trying his best to look like James Bond, and before long, he and Sarah were giggling. They didn't hear Abby's door click open. Sarah saw her first and gasped. Connor turned to see what Sarah was looking at. His jaw dropped, lost for words. She looked amazing!

"Abby, that dress looks even more beautiful than I remember," Sarah smiled "You look fantastic, doesn't she Connor?"

Connor could barely speak. What had he done to deserve this? "Abby," was all he could gasp out.

"I don't know how long I can last in these heels!" Abby laughed

"You'll be sitting down most of the evening, and when you dance, I'm sure Connor will let you lean on him," Sarah said. "Now, let me take some pictures of you, I have some brilliant ones of Connor already."

"Ah, that's what the giggling was about!" Abby said.

"Sarah said I look like James Bond!" Connor gushed, his face glowing red.

"Yeah, she's right I suppose. Suits you. You scrub up pretty well." Abby said. Sarah began snapping away, getting Abby to pose. She played along, pulling faces and draping herself seductively on the stairs. She could feel Connor's eyes on her the whole time, and there was a moment when their eyes met. Her heart skipped, which took her by surprise. She had to try and push her feelings to the back of her mind and focus on being Connor's friend, so she broke off the gaze.

"Now a couple of you together before you go," Sarah demanded. Awkward at first, Connor and Abby stood together for the first photo "You can do better than that guys, come on! Try to look like you're enjoying yourself!" Another photo "Now put your arm around her waist Connor, get in a little closer … that's it." Abby knew what Sarah was trying to do. She rested her head against Connor's shoulder and felt her heart skip again. She could feel the warmth of his body against hers, and his scent….

There was the sound of a car horn outside, the taxi that would take them to the University. It shook Abby out of her daydream and brought her back to reality. "This is it Conn, have you got your speech?"

He nodded nervously, patting his jacket pocket. He opened the door, allowing Sarah to go out first "Have fun you two, we'll want to hear all about it tomorrow. I want ALL the gory details!" Sarah said, aiming her last sentence at Abby. She disappeared into the street. Abby stepped outside, followed by Connor. She paused, waiting as he locked the door, and then took his hand

"Cutter wouldn't believe this if he could see us right now eh?" she said, squeezing his hand tightly. They walked to the waiting taxi.

"Abby," Connor said

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just ….. I just wanted to say …. How … you… you look amazing tonight." he dropped his head to look at his feet, trying not to let her see his blushing face.

He wasn't the only one blushing "Thank you. And you know what?" she placed her hand on his cheek, forcing him to look up at her "You look pretty amazing too." They silently got into the taxi

-o-

Abby was sat alone at the table, again – Connor had disappeared to the bathroom three times in the last half an hour. He looked awful. Abby was getting concerned about him, would he be able to do this? When he came back, his face was as white as a sheet. "Everything OK Connor?" Abby said, placing her hand over his as it rested on the table

"It will be when this is out of the way," he replied. "I can't believe I let you guys bully me into this." He half smiled at Abby to show he was kidding, sort of. Then, the music stopped and the Dean stepped up onto the stage. The ceremony was beginning. The programme said that Cutter's award would be announced fourth, so Connor sat anxiously, biting his nails (until Abby smacked him, and then he started chewing his bottom lip) As the third speech was in progress, an usher came over to Connor and led him over to the side of the stage.

Abby could just about make him out, he looked like he was about to run away. The usher was talking to him, trying to put him at ease. She wanted to rush over to him, hug him, hold him … but this was something only he could do. She tried not to worry about him, and set up her phone to video his speech. She'd promised the others she would, but hadn't told Connor – that really would make him nervous. The applause from the previous award was dying down, and the Dean was starting to introduce Connor. This was it, his big moment! As he stepped up onto the platform and the spotlight fell on him, Abby felt her heart leap into her mouth.

It was like someone had flicked a switch. As the light fell onto Connor, his face changed, his shoulders went back, and it was almost as if someone else was there. He cleared his throat and began "I'd first of all like to thank the Dean and the board of directors for inviting me here this evening, it is both an honour and a privilege to be asked to represent a man I admired for a number of years, both as a student and as a colleague. Professor Nick Cutter was ….."

Abby sat wide-eyed and open mouthed. Was that Connor up there? He was word perfect, he wasn't looking down nervously at his feet as he often did, and there was an air of confidence about him she had never seen before. She felt tears welling up, tears of sadness as she remembered Cutter and Stephen, tears of pride for her friend standing up there and a sudden rush of emotion that had been building up for a number of weeks now.

Connor was now shaking hands with the young student who was receiving the award and bursary, and the hall was filled with applause. Connor made his way back over to the table with a huge grin on his face. "That's that over with then, I need a drink!"

Abby threw her arms around him. "Connor, that was brilliant!"

Connor liked it when Abby hugged him. He returned the hug, wanting to hold onto her for as long as possible. "Do you think Cutter would have liked it?"

"Yes Connor, he would have. You did us all proud." She broke off the hug "Let's start to have some fun now eh." She beckoned a waiter over and ordered two large beers.

-o-

With all the awards done, the tables were cleared and moved aside to make a dance floor. Abby and Connor were content to sit and drink beer, watching others. Connor seemed lost in his thoughts, and looked a little sad. "Are you OK Connor?" Abby asked

He sighed. "Yes, I was just thinking about Cutter. I've been doing that a lot recently."

"Me too. I miss him." Connor squeezed Abby's hand, then held it loosely as they talked

"It's sad that he and Jenny never told each other how they felt," Connor said

Abby nodded "Poor Jenny. She was going to tell him, go on a date and everything, but she left it too late. Imagine dying and never knowing what could have been." She lowered her head.

"It was pretty obvious to anyone with half a brain that those two had something special, different. It's a rarity, finding love like that. They both tried to deny how they felt, and ended up unhappy, and then it was too late, Connor said.

Abby sat up, she'd heard that little speech before. She tried to read Connor's face, was he churning out something Sarah had fed into him? Then, everything became clear and she felt like a weight had lifted from her shoulders. Jenny and Cutter had been in love with each other, but neither would step over the line of friendship and openly admit it. By the time Jenny had plucked up the courage to do so, Cutter was dead. What if something happened to Connor? She didn't think she could live with the feeling of "what if" like Jenny was now having to. Maybe Sarah had a point, maybe she should learn from Jenny's mistakes, maybe it was time Connor knew for certain how she felt….

"I want to dance!" she declared, standing up and practically dragging Connor with her.

"I'm not very good at …." Connor tried to protest, but before he could, he found himself on the dance floor with Abby's hand on his shoulder and her other hand on his waist. He mirrored her and tried to sway in time to the music. Soon, he relaxed, forgetting where he was and following Abby. He loved how her eyes shone in the dim lights, and he still couldn't quite believe his luck at being here with a gorgeous girl like Abby. He had seen other men looking at her, she probably could have been dancing with any one of them, and yet she had chosen to stay with him. He tried to swirl her around and then dip her back like he'd seen on the movies, but almost dropped her in the process. "I'm sooo sorry Abby!" he gasped

"Its OK Connor," Abby whispered, and pulled him closer to her. She was sure he would be able to hear her heart pounding, it was beating so hard and fast. The lights dimmed and the music changed to a slow, soft tune. Taking a deep breath, Abby pressed herself against Connor's chest, resting her head on his shoulder. His arms circled around her and she felt his head rest on hers. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to be swept along in the moment. This was where she belonged, she realised that now.

Connor brushed his hand against her cheek, making her open her eyes and look up. Connor was gazing straight at her with that puppy dog look she loved so much. She thought for a moment he was leaning in to kiss her, but he hesitated and then lost his nerve. She was going to have to take the lead again and hope he followed. She touched his cheek, and ran her fingers lightly to his lips. She was about to move in to kiss him, but the music stopped. People around them were separating and applauding the band. The moment was gone. There was an announcement about some fireworks, and everyone made their way outside. Abby and Connor followed out, silently, but Connor made sure he still had hold of Abby. As they stood watching the fireworks, he moved to stand behind her, resting his head on her shoulder and putting his arms around her waist.

"Have you had a good time?" he whispered

"The best," she replied. "You?"

"Oh yes," he said "But there's just one last thing left to make it perfect"

"What's that?" Abby asked.

Connor turned her around to face him. "This," he said, kissing her tenderly on the lips. It was soft and warm, lingering just long enough for it be more than just a friend thing. He pulled away, with a huge grin on his face "I've wanted to do that for so long!"

Neither was sure who made the next move, but their lips met in another kiss. This was a more passionate kiss, saying more than any words could have at that time. Even after it had ended, neither wanted to break away from the other's arms. Abby eventually came back to reality "Shall we make a move and head for home?"

"I'd like that," Connor said, kissing Abby's forehead. He started to make his way through the crowd but was then aware Abby wasn't following. He stopped and turned to face her "Abby?"

"Connor. There's something I need to tell you," she said, looking serious.

"Oh?" Connor's face fell. He walked back towards her.

"Yes. Connor Temple, I think… I think I'm in love with you," she said, fighting the tears that she could feel welling inside.

Connor was taken aback. To finally hear those words meant so much to him. He too was fighting back tears, and he could barely choke out "I love you too Abby," as he pulled her to him and kissed her again.

Neither had spoken during the taxi ride home, they had just sat in the back holding hands and smiling at each other. Connor paid the fare and followed Abby into the flat. As they walked up the stairs that led into the living area, Abby took his hand again. He thought she would go over to the kitchen and put the kettle on, that was what Abby always did when she got home – but she didn't this time. She kept a tight hold of Connor's hand and led him straight into her bedroom…..


End file.
